kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Max2
Past Talks (I don't feel like making a table) Archive 1 ---- Hi (still need to make a user page) User:Dry Bones What's up man! Please excuse me, I'm new here. Can I be a Sysop too? PLEEEASE. I've made over 30 articles and I've uploaded tons of images. C'mon... please User:Blue Ninjakoopa Thanks for the welcome... It seems like this wiki, having just started, will need more work than the Mario Wiki, so I suppose I'll be active here for a while. And I have a question. Why is the statistics page so messed up? It says there are over 100,000 users, when there are less than 20, and it says there are 0 page views. Red.Tide 03:19, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Lol its just probably a wikia glitch. Isyou 03:35, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Hmmm... that's a toughie... any ideas how to fix? Max2 :( Aww man, I now see what you mean. Almost dead wikia. :( :( Isyou 01:58, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo! Hi. I'm back. AAH! Anyway, are you still on the MarioWiki? Seems like you're never there. If you left there, I'd leave too. Really. Pronto. Anyway, I'm back, so please talk to me! I have to go soon! 3D, lonely. User:Isyou I have desysopped User:Isyou due to vandalism of other Wikia wikis. --Splarka (talk) 20:39, 27 April 2007 (UTC) No problem I just found this wiki and I'm going to do my best to improve it! (It was almost dead wasn't it?) Katshuma 05:33, 28 April 2007 (UTC) New problem I'm going to edit many things related to Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Under which licence should I upload screenshots from the show? Katshuma 17:14, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Then, who should I ask? Katshuma 19:58, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Look here Can you have a look here and delete everything not needed? Katshuma 12:09, 3 May 2007 (UTC) MediaWiki 1.10a The Kirby wiki has been upgraded from 1.9.3 to 1.10a as I saw when I ran through (Animepedia has it now to, most of the WGEP already has it (Which is going to make image sharing even more impossible temporarily)) that means you have a few new features, but you'll half to contend with a number of glitches. A good new feature is that you can tag images, take a look at Image:Tiffandtuff.jpg. Also, cascade protection protects pages which are included into another one. A little helpful but don't use it, it's an extreme use tool. Oh ya, your protections can now be set with expiries so you can place a temp protection on a page which has an edit war on it. Read over w:Forum:1.10a New Toys and w:Forum:1.10a bugs for more information. ~Dantman(talk) May 4, 2007 @ 23:14 (UTC) Me? Sysop me? I think it's too early, but it would be nice. =D (Sorry that I was inactive for 2 days.) Katshuma 18:03, 6 May 2007 (UTC) If you sysop me when I have 200 edits? (I have 130 edits now.) Katshuma 18:33, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Well, I've been running to unneeded pages daily recently. I'm getting bored on just adding there. If you sysop me so I won't need always to ask you to delete them. But can you still delete Throw (move)? (I moved it to Throw and rewrote it.) Katshuma 12:48, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Thanks a lot, I have put my abilities in use right away. Katshuma 15:42, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Mediawiki You fixed many of my mistakes and taught me something. I have never ever knewn that "Sitenotice" thing, and I have been wondering how it was done in other wikis. Thank you very much! Katshuma 19:40, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Hey ur back! Nice to see ya again! I was lost from here too, because the wikia changed the name of the site from en.kirby.wiki.com to kirby.wikia.com. The site was off for days and I thought that it was gone for good. Then when the problem was fixed wikia restored all the links to here and I came instantly, but thought that you dropped out. But nicely you have found a way back here! =D Katshuma 06:49, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Hey Regonize my user name? -- Litle P rocks... Thank you for the Thank you. ;} I'm going to work on this more. I like Kirby now. BTW this is somewhat of a joke, but would you except a fan game article? -- Sure I'll do it! What images? -- Okay they're all uploaded. P.S. Can you help me with my sig? It seems to make all of my text have a blue background now. -- Should there be seperate articles for characters and their role in the anime, like Knuckle Joe and Knuckle Joe (Anime)? -- Thank you! Now what should we do? Wanna make another SSB character article? Or an ability? I can place/get images! I'm going to make some stuff now. Hey Max2 I er accidently did my user name wrong and I was thinking is their a way of changing it to Meta Knight not Heta Kight (THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT=P)Meta Kight hey you're back, you missed a major vandalism, which i had to stop, which wasn't easy, 'cause i had to do it without banning New Guy I'm the new guy of Kirby Wiki, ParaGoomba348. Yes, I know you're the founder. I wanted to make a wikia too, but it would'nt work. So, anyway, please welcome me I'm new. Also, I've been making a LOT of changes (de-stubbing stubs, categorizing pages, making pages, reporting problems) and I've only been here for a small amount of time. Only, I'm way too unexperienced to be thinking about adminship...ParaGoomba348 02:15, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Question Do you think me and Blue Ninjakoopa are worthy enough to be sysops?--KirbyFan 15:43, 9 August 2008 (UTC) And what about me? Am I good enough? I have made a LOT of edits! ParaGoomba348 C'mon, just talk to me 17:09, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Okay I'll talk to KirbyFan about it as well. Another question, do you think a user named User:DragoonRider DragoonRider is good enough to be a Sysop. I know nominations aren't just given out, but I'm just wondering. He respects you very much. :User:Blue Ninjakoopa Blue, User talk:Blue Ninjakoopa talk to me Please Please Max2,am I worthy enough to be a Sysop?I definantly want to!--;DRider Have you even made any contributions? --Blue Ninjakoopa 04:06, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Explain to me what a contribution is.DRider Misunderstanding I was talking to Drider. : 08:48, 18 August 2008 (UTC) >< The reason why I havnt made many contributions is because almost everybody fixed all the pages on this wiki but I trying my best on Mario Wiki(well kinda)& and I got 1 question,does it count if I make contributions on one wiki & can become a Sysop on another? User:DragoonRider DRider User talk:DragoonRider Talk Bueracrat Can I be a Bueracrat now? I've made many more contributions. : Also, could you up User:EmptyStar EmptyStar's rank to SysOp? He's been contributing very much. Check out the levels of the Kirby Games and you'll see that he can make this wiki even more successful. : Thanks! Thanks! You won't regret this. -EmptyStar Bureucrat Do you think I'm good enough to be one? I've been doing a lot of things, deleting spam and vandalism. I've made a lot of edits and contributions...please? [[Image:AR Meta Knight.PNG|50px ParaGoomba348 (C'mon, just talk to me)]] 14:22, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Why do you always ask for adminship right after I do? I'm not going to ban you. We're friends. --Blue Ninjakoopa 19:06, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Problem This new skin that Kirkburn (or possibly you) chose is messing up my computer all of a sudden as well as some Infobox templates. The Ads are the main cause and there is lag for everywhere I click. Can you change the skin back to the Custom Monobook please? I tried, but it makes the entire Wiki look like Sapphire Monaco. Plz respond after you read the message. Thanks in advance. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 20:35, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Nevermind, I fixed it. Sorry I blamed you. Do you know of anywhere else I could contact you? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 15:57, 26 October 2008 (UTC) -_- I'm sorry if I made you angry, Max, but you said yourself that we're keeping the articles. He was inserting deletion tags on all of them and had the audacity to keep doing it after many warnings. -_- By the way, I don't see how you could get banned from Mario wiki if you can run a wiki like this. Srsly, talk to me. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 15:22, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Wikiar must be your buddy because I KNOW you saw that I gave warnings in the summaries. If you don't like me for some reason, fine, but don't take your anger out on me. I haven't been doing so well and you getting mad at me is only making it worse. -_- Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 20:05, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :Alright, srsly. Should I just go ahead, make an inactive template and slap it on your page? You're never here, dude. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 20:06, 20 November 2008 (UTC) New Logo I made a new logo for this wiki. I think it should replace the current one. --Mr Alex 17:21, 7 November 2008 (UTC) PLZ!!! Now am I worthy enough to be a Sysop?Ive made more contributions!! User:DragoonRider DRider User talk:DragoonRider Talk New sysops. Hi Max! I've gotten the impression that many of the current sysops we currently have have become really inactive. Now ssually I'm fine with having a few inactive members on some of the bigger wikis I'm a part of, but a small one needs all the help it can get. I'd recommend getting rid of some of the ones who are long gone and replacing them with new ones. Really, there's no good having ten sysops if they don't come here anymore. Thanks! -EmptyStar I SEEN U SUMWHERE I've seen you on Fantendo, Max2. COKEMAN11 21:36, 21 March 2009 (UTC) You don't know me, but I know u. Are you there? If you are... can I become a bureaucrat?-- KirbyFan(talk•blog• • ) 17:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) *Hello?-- KirbyFan(talk•blog• • ) 20:28, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Hey, long time no see, d00de. What's up? YellowYoshi398 16:41, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ... I was not like "lol only i can edit this". I thought those were pages of importance...--KFS2 19:50, 16 July 2009 (UTC) wat so i herd u liek pokeymanz http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 05:52, 1 August 2009 (UTC) With the pokey and the man.-- 06:54, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Which one is your favorite? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 23:55, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I like treecko and squirtle tbh. How you been? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 00:16, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Lucario and Typhlosion! Me new! Can I submit a walkthrough article for Kirby's Adventure? Oh, and maybe make a category for enemies who give no copy abilities? Oh, one more thing, that's a real cute Pichu! Toge-Pikachu 04:59, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ... User pages pages aren't exactly that important, are they? :No, no, okay..., and user pages tell about yourself, so they're pretty important.-- YoshiFan Hey, Max2. I'm YoshiFan, remember me, from like two and a half years ago. We were on mariowiki. When you started this, I helped out a bit, and you made me sysop, but I didn't stay that long. I might be on here a little, so could you re-sysop me, or do I have to prove I'm ready first. I dunno, I won't be around here much, but still. YoshiFan 05:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Hello? Are you dead? You're never active here.-- Is it true? Is it true that this wiki dosen't allow fan art?My user is yellowkirby64.~YK64 Know My Power.. :We don't allow fan art on the articles, but if it's on your userpage, it's alright. -- I wasn't asking you.~YK64 Know My Power ::Oh well, if you were expecting an answer from Max2, don't even waste your time. He doesn't come here anymore. He left wikia in general...so be thankful you at least got an answer. >_> -- Can I at least know why?~YK64 Stay Cool Like Spinni Hi ummmm. I am new soooooooooooo Hmmm. whateves. Thank You I doubt you'll ever see this, but who knows? There's a miniscule chance you might. I'd just like to thank you from the bottom of my heart for starting this Kirby Wikia. I got a little curious and started digging into the pages that were on here when the site first started, and boy, have we come a long way since then. This is an incredibly fun place to be, and I'm glad I've played a part in helping out around here. But none of that would've been possible without you starting this Wikia. Where ever you may be in the world right now, I hope good fortune follows you. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 06:33, November 9, 2016 (UTC)